User blog:Tinathetwihard/About me and how I love Twilight :)
I'd thought since I've known about this wiki since I was 9 years old, and I'm finally joining now, I figured I should say a little about myself. My name is Christina and I'm from the U.S. I live sort of on the east coast. I'm in middle school and one of my number one priorities is Twilight. I've been watching The Twilight Saga movies since I was 9 years old. I remember seeing the commercials for it on TeenNick ;). How I got into the series was that I was in the 3rd or 4th grade and my friend told me how much she loved Robert Pattinson. I asked who he was and she said he was in Twilight and that it was about a human girl that falls in love with a vampire boy. I knew that Twilight was about vampire, from the "say it, out loud" commercials. I gotta admit, I was pretty scared of the commercials. But it seemed very interesting and I wanted to know more. I went over my aunt's house one weekend. She is a movie collector, so I noticed that she had Twilight on dvd. She told me a little about it and asked if I wanted to watch it. I said yes. So I sat on the floor in front of a tv screen for almost two hours, watching this movie that a lot of people love. Although, my aunt called it "kind of lame and dull", I was drawn to it. When I got home, I did some research on the internet. Some things I found was this wiki, the lexicon, and some youtube videos. So I typed in Twilight on google and it took me to the website. And what came up...the newly released New Moon poster! I freaked out. But I was also wondering who the indian kid was ;) I told my friend the next day about it, and she freaked out too. That day at recess, we all played outside in the field. We were "playing Twilight". I wanted to be Bella, but my friend told me I could be Rosalie but I was like "who is Rosalie?" and she said that she was Edward's sister. I still laugh at that to this day. Sadly, my friend moved away that summer. But every day I went on the new moon web site to check for updates. EVERY DAY. There wasn't one until August, the New Moon preview about Jacob. I posted it on my old youtube account ;) November came, eventually. My mom told me that she thought I was too young to see New Moon, so I spent hours looking for it online. I finally found it after 2 hours of looking and I shared the link on facebook. It's still there to this day. The movie was great and I loved it more than the first one. I'd sort of forgotten about Twilight after that, but every time I went on a premium movie channel, Twilight was all I would want to watch. Although, there was another exception... I got really bored one day because it was summer vacation, and I couldn't see my friends, so I was pouting like a normal 10 year old would. My mom tried to come up with options of what we could do. And one thing she said was that we could go see Eclipse. At first, I agreed. But then I thought about it and when she was all ready to go, I changed my mind and stood home. That is the biggest regret I have so far. I was sort of a twi hard in my elementary days, but I was too young to understand it. Like, I thought Bella saved Edward in New Moon because he would die in the sun, I thought Jacob would be harmed by silver. But then November 2011 came. Breaking Dawn Part 1... I don't know why, but I was ecstatic the week it came out. I spent hours doing research and watching clips and commercials. I think it was because I wanted to see the wedding and vampire Bella so badly. My mom had agreed to see with my Sunday. I was at the dentist that day, November 18th 2011. I couldn't wait to see it. So I asked my mom to call the theater. My dentist was telling us about how all the stars were on the red carpet that week. It was a long day. I sat up in my room, waiting till show time. 7:45, I think it was. When it came, the theater was PACKED. Girls, everywhere. It was so exciting to me an adventure. When we were in the theater room, people kept on yelling "team edward!, team jacob" When the movie began, everyone screamed over Jacob. The wedding was magical, the pregnancy was terrifying, the birth was "what's gonna happen next?" feeling. And the ending...that's how. That's how I became a Twihard Category:Blog posts